Conventionally, a wireless communication technology is available wherein exchange of data is performed utilizing wireless communication. For example, a communication method has been proposed wherein exchange of data is performed between different information processing apparatuses utilizing a wireless LAN (Local Area Network).
Further, in a communication system of a wireless LAN that complies with IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11, a protocol of block ACK (block acknowledgement) according to which, after a plurality of data are sequentially transmitted successively, reception confirmations are sent back collectively is utilized.
In a block ACK request frame, a sequence number (start sequence number) of a start data frame that requests acknowledgement is described. Meanwhile, an apparatus of a transmission destination of data sends back sequence numbers of data frames received after data corresponding to the start sequence number in a bitmap form.
Meanwhile, in a transmission sequence of unicast communication in a communication system of a wireless LAN, sequence numbers applied to individual data frames by an apparatus of a transmission source have successive values set for individual apparatuses of transmission destinations. Therefore, an apparatus of each transmission destination can manage only sequence numbers therefor. Further, a contrivance is prescribed wherein the sequence number is incremented by one for each transmitted data frame and management frame.
Further, for example, a technology has been proposed wherein a MAC (Media Access Control) super frame in which a plurality of MAC data are aggregated with identification information, which indicates whether or not delivery confirmation is required, embedded in header information is sent (for example, refer to PTL 1).